ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbus III
Nimbus III was the third planet in the Nimbus planetary system. It was orbited by at least two moons. The atmosphere was capable of supporting humanoid lifeforms. Nimbus III was established as a "Planet of Galactic Peace" in 2267 after the Federation-Klingon War. ( ) Location Nimbus III was located in the area of space designated as the Neutral Zone after the war. ( ) Its location in the Milky Way Galaxy was depicted in the starchart Data and Picard were studying in stellar cartography in 2371. ( display graphic) Nimbus III was also labeled on a star chart in astrometrics aboard the in 2376. ( display graphic) History In 2267, after the war, the and the Klingon and Romulan Empires agreed to mutually develop the planet, in the hopes that it would serve as a model for a new age of peace and understanding. An advertisement broadcasted from the planet claimed it to be "...famous for its wildlife and the fishing is terrific." Individuals who wished to move to this planet could finance their trip through Federation Federal. In reality, the planet was a desert world and the colonists chosen for the undertaking were among the most unscrupulous individuals in the galaxy, quickly taking to fighting amongst each other, fashioning their own crude weapons after the planetary government forbade weapons from them. In 2287, the Human St. John Talbot was the Federation representative stationed on Nimbus III. General Korrd was the Klingon representative and Caithlin Dar the Romulan. All three were captured and telepathically brainwashed by the renegade Vulcan Sybok when his "Galactic Army of Light" took over the planet's capital and only settlement, Paradise City. By taking the representatives hostage, his plan was to attract a starship to the planet, that he would commandeer to take them all to Sha Ka Ree. The and Klaa's Bird-of-Prey responded to the hostage crisis. The Enterprise-A was commandeered by Sybok. Captain Klaa followed them, after intercepting a distress call from Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) File:Paradise_City.jpg|Paradise City at night File:Daran V, Dimorus, Kaldra IV, Nimbus III, Peliar Zel.jpg|Nimbus III in relation to Daran V, Dimorus, Kaldra IV, and Peliar Zel Appendices See also * Nimbus III inhabitants Background information In a deleted scene from , the hologram of Jack Crusher stated that one of Wesley's ancestors was a horse thief on Nimbus III. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/178.txt According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pg. 66), the Nimbus system was located in or near the Romulan Neutral Zone, in the Beta Quadrant. This system was in close proximity to Earth Outpost Stations 9 and 10. This was a single star system. Primary was a Class F star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. Apocrypha The computer game Star Trek Online places the Nimbus system in the Nimbus sector at the junction between the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. Other nearby landmarks include Starbase 234 and the Azure Nebula. Several Star Trek Online missions take place on Nimbus III, which is depicted as having been taken over by the Orion Syndicate by 2409. The Tal Shiar and Elachi also have a secret base there. External link * de:Nimbus III fr:Nimbus III nl:Nimbus III Nimbus 03